Legion Events
Although the Legion is practically an armed forces operation, it still has a variety of events throughout it's timeline. There are four events held annually for the Legion. First off is the Fall Masquerade, held annually on Halloween. During this event, government officials and Legion members gather for a Halloween celebration, dinner, and costume party. All attendees must be in costume. Next is the Holiday Gathering, held annually on December 21st. For 5 hours, Legion members, government officials, as well as United Nations delegates and ambassadors gather at the GuardTower for a formal dinner, dancing, and holiday entertainment. This is the most formal event of the year, and the Legion tries to secure peace treaties with hostile nations during chit-chat. Next is the Meta-Games. This is held on June 21st annually. Twenty four combatants from the Legion are enclosed in an arena where they fight until one person remains. No lethal force is authorized, and all losers are knocked unconscious. The first twenty three combatants are chosen two days before, and contender X is chosen only two minutes before the games. Bets are placed on combatants until the starting signal. The last annual event is Recruitment Day. It's held on January 1st at 12:01 a.m. in locations across the world. Meta-humans are auditioned, selected, and accepted into the Legion. Those accepted are transported to the GuardTower and sanctioned as Omega level. Although there are several annual events , one date in Legion history stands out above all others. July 4th, 2014, the dealist event in the world occured: The Great War. Matrix had arrived to conquer all of humanity, and techno-form Earth and it's inhabitants. Over 200,000 Mandroids were deployed, and began abducting humans to use a organic components. Codex, Alpha, and the Legion fought on the front lines until several members sustained major injuries. Afterwards, they fought smaller battles in outposts, and on one of their missions, Drain was serverly wounded. The Legion managed to escape, but Drain made the ultimate sacrifice to protect the world, and destroyed the outpost, resulting in her death. After a total of 13 days, the Legion finally launched a full-out assault on Matrix, lasting 10 hours, and ending with Matrix's disintegration. All Mandroids were destroyed, all Matrix tech was launched into space, and a memorial service was held for all those who perished. Over 17,000,000 civilians were majorly injured, over 800,000 were killed, and three Legion members were lost. There was another time when the Legion was faced with an impossible task: the Legion Holiday Hunt. Occuring the December after the Great War, a massive prison outbreak from Bloodgate occurs, and all super villians are freed. Afterwards, Mr. E places a bounty on every Legon member. Dead, any member is worth $250,000,000 and an alpha member is worth $500,000,000. Alive, they're all worth double. The villains have from midnight on Christmas Eve to 12:01 on December 26th to collect their prize. Sveral homless people and gangs try to kill Legion members, as well as super criminals, but nobody succeeds. The Operative came the closest, but failed to kill anyone before the time was up.